1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a preservative for cut flowers. More particularly, the present invention relates to a preservative or "activation agent" for maintaining cut flowers in a fresh state for an extended period of time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, many types of activation treatments have been adopted in order to keep cut flowers in a fresh state. For example, the conventional treatment methods for cut flowers in the house includes stem cutting under water, hot water treatment, charring of stem ends, stem crushing and the like. All of these methods are considered to be effective in attaining an increased level of water uptake of cut flowers, however, it is difficult to obtain a satisfactory level of water uptake. In fact, some of them will show only a little improvement of water uptake, if applied to specific cut flowers.
Further, it has been suggested that bactericides such as alum, vinegar, bleaching agent and the like should be added to the water. The use of bactericides in the water is intended to prevent rotting of the cut flowers and thereby keep the flowers fresh. However, the effects obtained by using such chemicals are not constant and good, and also may be vary depending upon the particular type of flower and other factors. In addition, since the conventional agents used in the preservative contain a synthetic substance as a principal component thereof, there is another problem that the synthetic substance causes harm to the flowers.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No.4-120001 discloses a preservative of cut flowers which contains an anti-microbial metal such as a silver-loaded calcium phosphate compound. However, the anti-microbial metal has a toxic effect on the plant cells of the flowers, and also can cause a toxic reaction when consumed by persons, especially young children.
Under these circumstances, it is desired to develop a preservative for cut flowers which enables cut flowers to be kept in a fresh state for an extended period of time, contains none or if contained, the lowest amount possible, of synthetic chemical reagents, and is safe to the health of young children, if they should happen to consume the preservative.